Challenges
by Tactition101
Summary: Just challenges that are Ideas I get but have no way of making work into a story that others could actually read and like.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge #1 (Nara in Elibe)

Hey guys, just had an interesting story idea that I'd like to see but know that I have absolutely no way of making it work. Sooo, time for me to issue a challenge to you guys.

Summary: A Nara is somehow transported to Eibe. (The Fire Emblem world of Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector) He/She is found by Lyndis and accompanies her as she heads to her grandfather.

Rules

1. The Nara must pay an active part in the story. (This means that I expect him/her doing more than spitting out strategies and then sitting back and watching clouds during battles. However, this does not mean it has to be a battle filled fic. It could be one of those fics that takes place in between battles.)

2. No attacks that are ridiculous to believe actually work. (IE no Rasenshurikens made out of shadows. Keep it realistic.)

3. The Nara is allowed to have his/her team with them. (Please keep it canon if you use Shikamaru or his dad.)

4. If you take this challenge, send me the link. Also, if you do this challenge, I expect you to see it through. I don't care if you just write until the end of the preview, but please don't leave all of us hanging by writing two or three chapters and then dropping off the face of the world in regards to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge 2

Madness Or Brilliance?

This challenge is for all of you Naruto fans who also like Big Bang Theory.

Summary: A mob is stopped from beating up a young Naruto (You can choose what age) by one Elite Jounin Sheldon Cooper. After he graduates, Naruto gets Sheldon as a Jounin Sensei. You can choose what team Naruto is on including OCs as well as if Naruto only has that first meeting before team selection or if he and Sheldon have further interaction. The objective of this story is for Sheldon to turn Naruto and his teammates into expert shinobi who have an excellent grounding in physics and sealing which helps them through tough spots. As with any challenge, please send me the link if you are going to try this challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge 3

Senshi vs. Shinobi

Diminishing resources leads to soldiers from Crystal Tokyo launching a resource raid in the Elemental Nations in order to gather desperately needed resources. This leads to a series of events which cascades to a war between the senshi and the shinobi.

As usual send me a link if you are going to accept.


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge 4

Protective Uncles

Summary: Princess Serenity had a brother named Sigfried. When the Dark Kingdom attacked, the queen duplicated the Silver Crystal two times, placing the original inside the princess and using one copy to send her, the Earth prince, and the rest of the scouts to Tokyo. The other copy, she gave to Sigfried, who she sent even further to the future, having been told by Pluto of another time where he would be needed more. Sigfried uses his silver crystal copy to fully seal himself and the Kyubi in his reincarnation and purify Kurama, depleting the copy in the process. Over time, Naruto gets Sigfried's memories, using them to recreate Lunar attacks such as the Lunar Wave as well as make a Lunar Style Clone. The day of the Graduation Exam, a twelve year old Rini/Chibiusa is sent through time by a seal and appears inside the Hokage's office in front of the third Hokage. She is sent by the Naruto of the future in order for the present Naruto to protect her due to the Black Moon invasion. The future Naruto has given her the academy training. Also, it should be noted that this Naruto will not have Shadow clones since he will have Lunar Clones, which are solid clones that can do jutsu but instead of transferring memories when dispelled, act more like flare bombs on steroids depending on how much chakra is put in them.

Rules:

You have to be able to blend a story of Naruto's team going on missions with the Black Moon clan going after Rini/Chibiusa

Naruto and Rini/Chibiusa's team must partake in the Chunin exam as rookies. Whether it is with Sasuke and/or Kakashi as sensei is up to you. The wave mission is also optional.

At some point in the story, Naruto and Rini./Chibiusa must go into the future where they well meet up with the scouts who will also have traveled to the future. (The scouts will have been fighting off attacks in the past as well. Remember the attacks on the Crystal Nexus and Star Points.)

As always, send me a link if you decide to take this challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge 5

Controlling Instinct

This is a challenge for fans of Beast Boy. For this one, Garfield isn't a humorous person. Instead, he is someone who is constantly having to control his animal instincts the same way Raven has to making the two similar in their seriousness. Garfield will know how to make a joke or two but he won't be the wise cracking prankster that he is in canon. He will also be a lot more dangerous in fights, utilizing more dangerous forms and allowing instinct to take a bigger role in fights. He and Raven will have a slight relationship since both have to control certain aspects of themselves. How deep their relationship goes is up to you. As always send me the link if you choose to accept this challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge 6

Harry Potter No Longer Exists, My Name Is H

Here's a fun one for you guys. Harry Potter is found by the MIB before Dumbledore could get to him at Godric's Hollow. Ten years later, he has to deal with H when an owl enters the entrance lobby of MIB HQ. You can have bashing if you want, but the main focus is going to be on how aliens can infiltrate even the magical world and H's interactions with them and other magicals who are in on the secret. Whether they are also MIB is up to you. As always send me a link if you decide to take this challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaking Up The Wizarding World: Shinobi Style

This is both a challenge and a potential story that I could not get out of my head. It's different from the Harry ends in Naruto's world or vice versa in the fact that one or the other isn't thrown into the other's world with no clue what's going on but still has the two worlds interacting with each other.

Summary: With Minerva's not so flowery judgment of the Dursley family, Albus decides to go with plan b and forgo the blood protections and instead send Harry to a place where he could learn how to defend himself at an early age.

Story Start: Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland November 1st Two AM

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked up from the letter he was writing to the Minister of Magic when his fireplace flared green and his Deputy Headmistress stepped out. Albus' normally twinkling eyes dimmed somewhat as he saw the frown on Minerva's face and he said "Is something wrong my dear?"

Minerva McGonagall's eyes flared as she said "Albus, I hope you have a backup plan for where to send Harry before he is old enough to come here. I've been watching that house all day, and you couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. And don't get me started on his aunt and uncle themselves! We send him there he will come back here either abused, or worse, completely loony!"

Albus flinched at the last word as Minerva shouted it and frowned as he watched her stalk over to the cradle that was next to Fawkes' perch as the phoenix sang a soft song towards the baby that was laying underneath him. "Surely they cannot be that bad." He said hoping that his future replacement was just exaggerating.

Minerva was in the process of bending down to pick up the fifteen month old when Albus spoke. Going ramrod straight and spinning around, Minerva growled "You're right, it's not that bad, it's worst! Those two are intent on being as perfectly 'normal' as possible, not even realizing that they are anything but! Mark my words, Albus, you send this boy there, and you will learn to regret it for the rest of your life!"

Albus let out a weary sigh as Minerva turned back around and picked up the child and held him to her chest. The child shifted in his sleep but quickly settled again as he continued sleeping. Albus watched the two for a moment before he sighed again and said "Plan b it is then. I would have preferred leaving young Harry with his relatives where we could count on blood wards to keep him safe. But if you do not believe that would be wise, than I shall send him somewhere else. Somewhere where he can be kept safe and at the same time taught how to defend himself if necessary until he can return to the wizarding world."

Minerva turned around with a look of confusion on her face as she said "Where do you plan on sending him?"

"A place that I have not visited in many long years my dear." Albus said as his eyes began twinkling again. "A place called Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Scene Change: Hokage Office, Village Hidden in the Leaves November 2nd Noon

Thirty four year old Naruto Uzumaki snapped his eyes up from the mission report he was reading when he felt a surge of energy that felt similar to chakra appear in the center of his office. The air seemed to pinch together before it seemingly was ripped apart into a portal that an old man carrying a wrapped bundle stepped out of. The portal wasn't even halfway closed before the man had four ANBU guards holding their swords at his neck.

Naruto blinked before he grinned and said "Well now, this is a surprise! Ancient Man Albus Dumbledore! I haven't seen you since I was five! It's alright guys, he's a friend." His guards looked at him uncertainly for a moment before they silently went back to their hiding spots. Naruto and Albus watched them go before Naruto turned back to the ancient wizard and said "I see you're still kicking around old man. I guess when you told me wizards tend to live longer than most people, you weren't lying."

Albus chuckled and said "Indeed, young Naruto. And I see you took old Sarutobi's hat like you said you would."

Naruto grinned and said "You better believe it!" His expression then turned serious as he said "Not to be rude Albus, but what are you doing back here? From what I gathered from your last visit, it takes a lot of power to open a portal between our dimensions."

Albus nodded and said "It does, but I felt that the reason for coming here far outweighed the necessary power it took to get here." Gently unwrapping one end of the bundle in his hand, Albus revealed the head of a black haired baby. Naruto frowned as he spotted the lightning bolt shaped scar on the baby's forehead that looked like it was still healing. Albus rubbed a strand of hair on the child's forehead as he said "Naruto Uzumaki, I would like to introduce to you Harry Potter, newly made orphan, and probably the only hope Britain has of surviving if the murderer of his parents is not as dead as we wizards and witches would like to believe."

Naruto's frown grew as he shifted his gaze to Albus' eyes as he said "Explain."

Albus sighed as he walked over to the couch that sat under one of the big windows and sat down. Looking across the room at Naruto, he said "Magical Britain has just come out of the worst years imaginable. For the past eleven years, our nation has been at the mercy of a Dark Lord who goes by the name of Voldemort."

Naruto couldn't help himself and let out a snort as he said "Nice name."

Dumbledore let out a snort of his own as he said "It is French, the language of one of our sister countries. It actually means 'flee from death'." His expression turned serious as he said "Ridiculous name or not, Voldemort has been slowly but surely tearing our nation apart in a civil war that I imagine would look very similar to one of your Shinobi Wars."

Naruto blinked as memories of the fourth shinobi war instantly sprang to the front of his mind. He was brought back to the present as Albus said "A little over a year ago, a prophesy was made. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ There were two boys born that year that fit that prophecy. Young Harry here and Neville Longbottom. When I heard the prophecy, I sent both families into hiding. The Potters hid in a place called Godric's Hollow, under a spell called the Fidelus Charm. The charm prevents anyone from knowing where the hidden object is without the secret keeper telling them. The Longbottoms fled to their ancient manor, believing that the protections around the property would keep them safe. Unfortunately, Voldemort was able to learn of at least the first part of the prophecy. He decided that Harry was the one with the power to vanquish him. He somehow found the Potters and two days ago killed both of Harry's parents before he tried to do the same to him. We still do not know what actually happened, but the end result was that young Harry here became the first to survive the unblock able killing curse and Voldemort is now believed to be dead. With the house at Godric's Hollow almost completely destroyed from the backlash, it is believed that we no longer have to fear him."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he looked at the little tyke and he said "So let me get this straight, you guys have been quivering in fear from this guy for eleven years and a _baby_ kills him?"

Albus nodded as he said "As I have said, we still have no clue what actually happened at Godric's Hollow. There is a reason why the killing curse is called that Naruto. It literally rips the soul right out of a person. There is no way to shield against it, no way to counter curse it, and no way to survive it. And yet young Harry here seems to have done just that."

"**Impressive." **Albus jumped as the word seemingly appeared from somewhere inside Naruto's stomach before there was a burst of red tinted smoke above Naruto's desk and a fox with nine tails appeared. Albus looked at the fox curiously as its gaze locked onto the sleeping child and it said **"By the sounds of it, surviving this killing curse of yours is like surviving a chidori to the heart. Quite an impressive feat for such a young kit."**

Naruto nodded in agreement. When he saw the confusion in Albus' eyes, he said "The chidori is an assassination jutsu. But don't let the classification fool you, there is a reason why it is called 'a thousand birds.' The jutsu creates a shell of lightning around the user's hand which allows him to pierce anything that goes against it while increasing the user's speed as well. It is said that the creator of the jutsu used it once to cut straight through a bolt of lightning." Naruto's hand unconsciously raised towards his heart and he rubbed it as he said "And believe me, getting hit by one of those things hurt like you wouldn't believe."

"I'll take your word for it." Albus said as he frowned at where Naruto was rubbing before his gaze shifted over to the nine tailed fox and his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Naruto chuckled and said "Well it looks like it's my turn for introductions. Albus Dumbledore, meet Kurama, the strongest bijuu. Kurama, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The two bowed their heads toward each other before Kurama turned and said to Naruto **"I'm going back for a nap. Tell me what the old guy wants when I wake up."**

There was another cloud of smoke and then he was gone. Naruto sighed and said "Don't mind him, you just came while he was sleeping." Albus nodded and Naruto's eyes turned serious as he said "Kurama does have a point though Albus. What are you doing here with the kid? Traveling between dimensions can't be the best thing for a toddler."

Albus heaved a heavy sigh as he looked down at the sleeping child and to everyone in the room it looked like he had suddenly gained twenty years. Looking back up, Albus said "I was originally planning on leaving Harry with his aunt and uncle until he became old enough to attend Hogwarts. There are what's called blood wards that could keep him safe from any of Voldemort's followers that I was planning on using. However, when I sent my deputy headmistress to watch the family for a day she was less than impressed. So I need somewhere else where Harry can be safe. Here, you can not only have someone look after him, but you can also teach him how to defend himself. I would of course be willing to pay you for this service. Also, I believe that he could be a serious asset if he was to take missions during the summer when he comes back here in between terms."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he said "How so?"

Albus' eyes began to twinkle as he said "Young Mr. Potter here is what we call in the magical world a sport.(1) He is the magical equivalent of a jinchuriki in terms of potential power. I am quite certain that if you were to train him in your ways properly then he would probably be able to put one of your Jounin to the test by the time he is ten."

Naruto blinked before he stood up and walked over to the couch. Asking with his eyes to hold the child, he picked him up when Albus nodded and put his hand under the blanket to touch the boy's chest. He closed his eyes in concentration and a soft blue glow drifted out from under the blanket for a moment before Naruto opened his eyes with a soft whistle as he said "You're not kidding. This kid already has the chakra capacity of a second year academy student."

Handing the child back to Albus, he said with a calculating look in his eyes "So you want us to look after him and teach him as well before he goes to your school?"

Albus nodded and said "I do. I think it's possible that your jutsu just might be the power the Dark Lord knows not. But to be honest, I want Harry to be trained as a shinobi for a completely different reason. He is already magically powerful. Powerful enough that he may replace me in the future as the 'Merlin' of his time. I would very much like to see that become a reality as I'm looking forward to retiring sometime in the next two decades. I plan on giving Harry the best training I can when he is old enough, so that if Voldemort is still alive than Harry would be his worst nightmare. Not because of some prophecy, but because Harry would be able to take on an entire army by himself. And after the dust settles, we would have a fighter who could help keep the peace, in both dimensions if need be."

'Hmm, that idea does sound tempting." Naruto hummed as he rubbed his chin with his right hand before he grinned and said "There's not really much we can teach him until he grows up a little more. But that chakra scan I did on him looks promising. But to train him until he turns eleven and then only have him for the summer for seven years seems like a bit of a waste to me." Naruto's eyes gained a glint that made the ANBU in the room shiver as they had come to know that it meant absolute humiliation for his enemies. Smirking down at Albus who had raised an eyebrow, he said "How about this? We'll go ahead and begin training him as soon as his body is ready. When he turns eleven we'll send him to your school with a team whose sensei can continue training him while the team will protect your school at the same time. He'll come back over the summers to allow the other team members time to be with their families and then send them back in time for the next semester. We'll do this for the next seven years until he has finished school. At that time he will spend one full year in each dimension unless he is called into the other. How does that sound?"

Albus' eyes were now twinkling at full blast as he said "I believe that well do just nicely Naruto."

Time Skip: September 1st 1991

Naruto ran a critical eye over the seal one last time. He had used it to send a shadow clone to Hogwarts to gather Harry's school things earlier in June, but it wasn't a shadow clone making the trip now. Now, it was him, Harry, and the team that had been with him since he turned nine. Looking up at said team, he once again considered all of them. The sensei, Yamato, was an easy choice considering everything he had ever seen Yamato do. He knew that he could help Harry with everything he would need while there. Well, everything but help with his primary wind element, but Naruto had given the kid a virtual library of scrolls on everything to do with that, so no worries there. No, the hard choice had been choosing who would become the boy's teammates and spending seven years in the other dimension.

His two teammates were harder to decide on and still be happy with the choice years later. He unfortunately couldn't choose anybody who was the same age as Harry since no one else had started their shinobi training at the young age of five. Well, the Hyugas started theirs even younger but that was a completely different matter. No, Harry's teammates would have to be from a previous generation if they were going to be of any use protecting a school and helping their teammate progress into becoming a full fledged shinobi along the way. Naruto had spent weeks trying to find the two shinobi under his command who would fit the bill, with little success. But then Iruka had told him about two of his students who were graduating that year.

Yaiba and Amaya Shen were cousins who Iruka said showed great promise. Although that was expected considering they were members of the Shen clan, which had a history of producing excellent shinobi even if they didn't have a bloodline. In fact, the Shen clan alone made up three percent of the village's entire non 'elite' shinobi forces, with a few elites as well. The clan begin training their young in the shinobi arts two years before they joined the academy. Every member had at least some form of shinobi training even if they never attended the academy. Roughly ninety two percent of the clan were registered shinobi, with the other eight percent having jobs that was related to the shinobi world in one way or the other making the two an excellent choice for helping to teach Harry.

With his two choices decided, Naruto had called the two to his office after they had graduated and explained everything to them. Afterwards, he had asked if they were willing to become Harry's teammate and help Yamato teach him. He was hoping that they would say yes and wasn't disappointed. The two considered it an honor that their Hokage would choose members of their clan for such an important task. Even better in Naruto's mind, the two got along perfectly with Harry.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the two. They had black hair like Harry, but that was really where the appearances stopped. For instance, both had blue eyes instead of green, and Amaya kept her hair long, reaching to her mid back in a ponytail. Yaiba wore his hair long as well, reaching just past his shoulders. The Shen clan used the same jutsu that his late teacher Jiraiya did to turn their hair into effective weapons when needed so even the males of the clan tended to have longer than normal hair. The members of the Shen clan also had slightly hooked noses while Harry's could be considered 'average.' And lets not foget the fact that the Shen clan training had trimmed all traces of body fat off of their bodies leaving them with a muscle set geared almost perfectly both towards speed and power. Harry was still working on getting his muscles in the right areas.

Shaking his head from looking at Harry's support, Naruto turned his gaze to the boy himself and couldn't help smirking. His training had gone excellent so far if he did say so. The two Shen members had really put him through the paces when Yamato wasn't busy training him. Now six years later, Albus' prediction of the boy being able to take on a Jounin probably weren't that far off if the right conditions were met. As it was, the boy had enough chakra in him to make thirty shadow clones already, Naruto would hate to be an enemy if he ever decided to make that many and they all cut loose with his Wind style jutsu. The last time he had tested Harry, the boy had done just that and blasted a cliff face with thirty one Wind Senbon Jutsu at once. The result was the base of the cliff being shredded to pieces and the cliff loosing a good deal of height due to the resulting rock slide.

Shaking his head, Naruto thought 'And that's just from six years of training with us. I can't imagine how dangerous he's going to be after seven years at that school of Albus'.'

Shaking his head again to clear his thoughts, he looked at all four members of Team 12 and said "Remember guys, due to Hogwart's geographical location, it's five hours ahead of our own. When we get there, it'll be time for their welcome feast so I hope you guys took my advice and didn't have any lunch." Getting four nods in response, Naruto said "Alright then, I'll go ahead and active the seal now. Harry, pay attention to how much chakra I use because you will be the one powering the seal when you come back."

Harry nodded again and Naruto's hands blurred as he ran through fifteen hand signs that would activate the seal. Stopping on ram, he focused on his intended destination and said "Sealing Art: Dimensional Jump Jutsu!" Naruto erupted into a blue bonfire of chakra as he stoked his inner fire before he sent all of the gathered chakra into the seal that the five were standing on. The seal glowed before a pillar of light shot up surrounding all five before it disappeared revealing the empty office.

Scene Change: Hogwarts Great Hall

Albus Dumbledore looked at all of his students with twinkling eyes as he stood up. All of the first years had now been sorted and it was time for him to make a few announcements before everyone tucked in. Throwing his arms wide, he said "Welcome to another year full of learning and achievements! To our returning students, welcome back! Tour new students, thank you for gracing us with your presence for the next seven years. Now, before we tuck in to a marvelous feast, there are a few announcements I would like to make. First off, I would like to inform you of new security that we shall be having here at Hogwarts. A team of shinobi shall soon arrive and will be helping to make sure the castle remains secure and you all safe. One of their members will also be joining the other first years in your classes. They will-"

Albus stopped speaking as a design in front of the staff table suddenly flared to life causing muttering among the returning students as they had never seen such a design in the entrance hall before. There were several gasps as a circle of light shot up from the floor before it disappeared a moment later revealing five figures wearing white hooded cloaks with red borders along the hems. Two of them were obviously adults while two others could have been seventh years or recent graduates with the last one probably a first or second year. The students stared at the figures warily but Albus simply beamed at them as he walked around the staff table towards them.

Approaching one of the adults, Albus smiled as he said "Ah, Lord Hokage, your timing is impeccable!"

The figure Albus spoke to threw his hood back revealing his face as he said "Good to see you too Headmaster." Most of the girls at the house tables were gushing to each other how cute the new figure was and Naruto twitched as Kurama roared with laughter inside his mind at how uncomfortable they were making him. Ignoring that, he said "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce your students to the team who will be keeping them safe."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he said "Of course."

Naruto nodded and turned to face the students. Nodding to himself in seeing he had everyone's attention, he said "First off, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Our village is a shinobi village, or for those of you unfamiliar with the term, a ninja village. Make no mistake, we are not those stupid imitations of shinobi, wearing all black jumpsuits and masks over our heads! We are one hundred percent shinobi, trained in abilities that makes some of your magic look like cheap parlor tricks." There was muttering from must of the students but Naruto rose a hand and said "Do not mistake that statement as me looking down on your abilities. We shinobi do our best not to underestimate others. But in the coming years, you will possibly see things that completely defy what you believe to be the 'rules of the universe.' One of them will also be joining you in classes as he is also a wizard." Even more muttering sounded throughout the hall before Naruto silenced them with a gesture again. Once everyone was quiet once again, he said "This team will be stationed here for the next seven years, maybe even longer. After those seven years, other teams will be rotated to this castle in order to provide continuous security for you. I advise you all to get to know them and feel free to ask any questions you may have. Now, allow me to introduce to you the team leader and teacher for the other three, Yamato."

The other adult threw his hood back and everyone began muttering at his face shield. Giving a nod to the former ANBU, Naruto said "Yamato here, will be in charge of security while his team is here. He was a member of our elite forces and is very experienced. Next is Yaiba and Amaya Shen, both members of the Shen clan."

The two threw back their hoods well revealing their forehead protectors standing proudly on their foreheads as Naruto said "These two were among the best in their graduating class six years ago and have continued excelling in everything they do. Finally, the last member of the team who is going to be taking classes among some of you is Harry Potter."

The hall virtually erupted as the students began talking to themselves. The last figure seemed to sigh before it threw back its own hood revealing Harry's spiky hair with his forehead protector covering his scar and fierce green eyes shining behind glasses that were kept on his head thanks to the chakra keeping them to the side of his face unconsciously. Naruto grinned at him before he turned back to the students and said "Harry here has shown much promise in the shinobi arts and we're expecting the same here as he learns how to control his mage alongside of you. Now then, I'm sure that you all are itching to get some dinner in you so I do believe I will take my leave now."

Turning to shake hands with Albus one last time, Naruto walked back to the center of the seal as the other four shinobi left the circle. Giving a nonchalant wave and a "See ya." to the still amazed students, Naruto flashed through hand signs before he was gone in a flash of light leaving the four remaining shinobi looking out over their new charges.


	8. Chapter 8

Challenge 8: Pending Nuclear Winter

Here's a challenge that will make you look up and blink. The setting is the My Little Pony World, two thousand years after the events of Friendship is Magic, and technology around the world has sky rocketed to the point that ponies are planning on launching their version of the Hubble Telescope.

Here's the challenge: Celestia's been poisoned by a villain who's threatening to envelop Equestria in nuclear winter via detonating an ICBM in the air over Canterlot. While the usually lethal poison hasn't killed her yet, Celestia has been bedridden and cannot handle the threat. The only one who can now is Luna who sets out with a team to stop the villain. It consists of her battle mage dragon partner and an elite team called the Devil Dogs. The composition of the team is up to you, but there can not be more than six members, not counting Luna and her dragon partner. Other than that, I'm giving you free reign over their gear. As always, give me a link if you plan on doing it and have fun guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Challenge 9

Dark Light

Alright, this is a bit of a reverse world challenge for you guys. It's set in the Harry Potter Universe but is going to be a completely different one. Alright, basically, you're going to have the so called 'light' that while using the light, is also pretty darn evil as it goes all Hitler on the dark while the 'dark' well actually be the good guys on this one working on restoring the balance to the world. Harry is going to be a Grey on this one while leaning just a little bit more towards Dark. On that Halloween Night, Voldemort goes after the Potters not to kill Harry, but as a preemptive strike on the Potters to get the one prophesized to bring balance to the world (Or just Britain if you think that's too grand) away from the light side. Whether or not James and Lily die or survive is up to you, but they must not have contact with Harry for at least ten years if either of them do live. Also, Harry will see Tom as a teacher/uncle since he will be the one who teaches him. Now for the Marauders, I've seen them go both ways and don't particularly care which way you go, but Pettigrew is going to be firmly on the Dark side and there will be a reason he was placed in Gryffindor. What level of 'character' you actually give him does not matter but he can't be some whimpering fool like in canon. Well, I think that's everything, as usual, send a link.


End file.
